


Broken Dreams

by judas_river



Category: Fake News RPF, Pundit RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-25
Updated: 2005-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judas_river/pseuds/judas_river
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon can't keep the memories at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Song drabble thing for "Nara", by E.S. Posthumus. Kind of intended to be Tucker Carlson/Jon Stewart, but it didn't come out in character. Kudos and feedback are welcome, including contructive criticism.

He looks out at the rain dripping down the stained-glass windows that look as if they are as ancient and cold as he thinks God's heart must be. Their colors are dulled by the gray darkness outside, and the faces of the people caught forever within are remote and unfeeling. The priest standing at the altar drones on, saying a prayer for the dead, but there's no emotion in his flat, parchment-thin voice. Methodically going through the motions, uncaring of the ended life his words are meant for. Jon closes his eyes, searching for relief but instead finding the jagged, painful memories welling up, too strong to fight...

It all happened so fast, another rainy night, a slippery highway, a driver coming the other way who'd had too much to drink and not enough sense to know it. That high, hideous sound of tires trying to catch the road, and Tucker crying "Oh _shit!_ " and-

Jon tries to turn away from the memory, shuddering, not wanting to remember any more, but it's too late...

He can't remember when the ambulance workers pulled him from the wreck, but suddenly he's free, and before anyone realises what's happening, he catches a glimpse of Tucker's broken body lying limply beside the car, covered in blood. So much blood. "No..." A strangled whisper as his body goes cold with shock. And then an apologetic medic is hastily pulling him onto a stretcher, and they're moving, driving to the hospital, but all Jon can see is Tucker's lifeless face, and there's a hideously hollow, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The rest is a blur of the inside of some hospital, he thinks it's New York Presbyterian, but he doesn't know for sure. Nameless doctors come and poke him and look worried and finally tell him that he has some cuts and bruises, and his left arm is badly broken, but otherwise he'll be fine. And he laughs bitterly, because he won't be fine, he'll never be fine again. Don't they know? The one person he thinks he could have loved is dead, taken in an instant because of unlucky chance and someone else's mistake.

Now he sits here, hearing empty words and seeing uncaring faces, and something in him twists just a little tighter.


End file.
